fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR10
Hinata's Treasure! My Cherished Possession! (日向さんのたからもの！私の大切な持ち物！''Hinata-san no takaramono! Watashi no taisetsuna mochimono!) is the tenth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 59th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hinata and her bonds with her family. Plot Hinata takes the Cures to see her older brother, Takao, and his wife, Akiko. Hinata tells the Cures that Akiko is pregnant, so they should help out around the farm. The Cures do their best, and although it is tiring work, everyone gets the hang of it. Akiko comes out with tea, but says to the Cures that she is probably not ready to become a mother yet. Suddenly, Marudeva appears and steals Akiko's Heart Flower! What is Hinata going to do? Synopsis The Cures, mascots and Kaoruko are on a bus ride to Hinata's brother's farm. Hanae says that she hasn't seen Takao for a long time, and she couldn't wait to see him again. Ayano says that the trip will be a learning experience for everyone - until Rina says that it won't be for Hinata. Everyone laughs, and finally, the bus stops at a farm. Hinata happily jumps off, followed by the Cures, mascots and Kaoruko. Hinata runs towards the farm, and says that this is where Takao and his wife live. A man arrives to meet the Cures, and Hinata hugs him. The man greets Hinata and Hanae, and Hinata introduces the man as Takao, her older brother. Takao seems surprised that Hinata has more friends, and shakes hands with Kaoruko, Rina and Ayano. Takao leads them inside their house, where a woman is cooking. Hinata says that this woman was her sister-in-law, Akiko, and they should help around the farm because Akiko is pregnant. Rina seems shocked, and Ayano says that Hinata will become an aunt. Akiko asks the Cures to plant some corn seeds. She gives them the packet and they quickly leave. After they leave, Takao tells Kaoruko that the Cures may be too eager for her. Kaoruko replies that they were just warming up. The Cures begin planting some corn seeds. The girls mess up a few times, but thanks to Hinata's advice, they get it easily. Rina didn't seem to like getting dirty, and complained about it. Everyone laughed, and walked back to the house. Akiko brought out some tea and biscuits, and everyone loved them. Ayano says that Akiko must be so happy to become a mother, but Akiko lowered her head sadly. The Cures asked what was wrong, and Akiko says that she doesn't think she is ready to become a mother yet. Hinata says that she will definitely be ready, and Akiko thanks her. Suddenly, Marudeva arrives and looks at Akiko's Heart Flower, and steals it from her! He merges it with a piece of corn and it turned into a Desertrian! Potpourri takes the crystal sphere with Akiko encased inside of it, and tells the Cures to transform. They do so, and they begin to fight the Desertrian. The Desertrian shouts out Akiko's cries, and the Cures kept fighting it - except for Cure Sunburst. Cure Sunburst said that she didn't want to hurt Akiko, because she could hurt the baby as well. Cure Ocean said that Akiko would not be hurt after she was purified, and Kaoruko backed this up. Cure Sunburst realised that she actually wasn't hurting the human that has been changed into a Desertrian, but she was actually protecting the human! She then said to Marudeva that she loved Akiko and Takao, and that her family's bonds were her most precious possession. After all, these bonds made her strong. Cure Sunburst's Heart Ring began to glow, and a wand-like rod appeared. Potpourri identified the rod as one of the Mirage Wands. Cure Sunburst took her Mirage Wand and performed her new attack "Sunburst Shimmer", which prevented the Desertrian from moving. She then performed "Sunburst Flash" and purified the Desertrian, and it reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Akiko, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Akiko woke up and said that she had a strange dream of becoming a monster. She also said that four girls had saved her, but one of them called Akiko her family. Akiko looked at Hinata, and Hinata winked while putting a finger to her lips. Major Events * Myoudouin Takao and Akiko appear for the first time. * Cure Sunburst performs Sunburst Shimmer for the first time. * The tenth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Myoudouin Takao * Myoudouin Akiko Trivia Gallery 275f0bf5a8cc61af907b07201f5719a5.jpg|Akiko meets the Cures for the first time Cure Sunburst before Sunburst Shimmer.jpg|Cure Sunburst before performing Sunburst Shimmer Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures